Unthinkable
by cib-03
Summary: Christian and Ana's daughter Phoebe is in college at WSU. She is a lot like her mother. One night she went out with Teddy meets a boy that catches her eye. She finds out that he has a secret. What will she do, What will her family do if they find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is the fist time writing a story like this. Hopefully you guys like it please let me know what you think**

Chapter 1

I walk into GEH past the front desk right to the elevators which I know will take me to who I need to see. I hit the 6th floor button and wait for the elevator. The doors open I walk out and head down to my brother's office. When I get to his door I knock on his door and wait for an answer.  
"Come in." I hear my brother say. I open the door walk in to see my brother on the phone. He looks up and smiles when he sees its me. I sit across from him waiting for him to get off the phone. I feel my phone vibrate. I pull my phone out and see that it's my roommate telling me that she made it to New York safe and sound. Just then Teddy ends his phone call and looks up at me.  
"Hi my little sister. I am surprised your here I thought you had exams?" I smile at my brother and nod at him.  
"Well big brother I did. I just got done with my last one so I decided since I haven't seen you in a while I would come visit. Are you busy I don't want to keep you from anything." Teddy shakes his head at me.  
"Nope I just finished up on a conference call when you walked in. I was about to go up and see dad, but I can wait. So how were your exams?" I smile at him  
"Tough but I think I did good." Teddy stands up and walks over to the couch and sits down. I follow him and sit on the other side of the couch.  
"You'll do great sis. Don't worry about it. Enjoy your time from school how about you actually relax and do something fun." I roll my eyes at him. He always tells me that I am to shy that I should have fun that's what collage was about. Finding yourself letting go and to get into a bit of trouble. Not too much trouble because my dad would kill me.  
"Why do you think I don't have fun. Come on you have met my roommate Isabelle." Teddy let out a laugh.  
"Yes I have met her that doesn't mean that you have fun. She has fun I have seen her out at the bars. The thing is I don't see you out she tells me that your reading a book. I get your like mom you two love books and can get lost in them. Just let you know that there is a world outside those books." I let out a sigh. I know that there is a world outside the books. I am not like Isabelle and him. I am not comfortable in my skin I feel out-of-place at the bars.  
"I get that you think having fun is going out and getting drunk. I don't think that's fun ok." Teddy rolls his eyes at me.  
"I am not saying get drunk. What I am saying is put yourself out there. You never know what might happen." I smile at Teddy he is just trying to help. I don't have many friends never had a boy friend. I am on my second year of college at WSU.  
"Fine I will put myself out there. Lets go say hi to dad." Teddy nodes his head. We both get up and walk out of his office

We step out off the elevators on the 7th floor walk toward are dad's office. Just when we get to his door Taylor steps out of our dad's office. He smiles at both of us.  
"Hello Teddy and Phoebe. How are you guys?" We smile at Taylor  
"Hey Taylor we're good. Is dad busy?" Taylor shakes his head at Teddy.  
"No he is free go on in." Taylor opens the door as we walk in to the office. Our dad looks up from some paper work and smiles when he sees that its us. We smile back at are dad while we sit on his white couch.  
"Well what do I owe this pleasure?" He looks at both of us.  
"Well I got done with my exams. So decided I would come visit since I haven't seen you very much lately. Also going to ask if I could stay at home while on Christmas break." My dad smiles at me. He stands up walking around his desk taking a set across from us.  
"Sweetie you know you don't have to ask. Its your house too also your mother would be so happy to have you stay at home instead of the campus." I smile at my dad.  
"Thanks dad." My dad looks over at Teddy.  
"How did the call go?" Teddy looked up from his phone.  
"It went good. Don't worry dad its in the bag." I smiled at Teddy. We both know are dad isn't going to not worry that's what he does.  
"Ok. Well why don't we all go home?" We smile at him while standing.

~Grey's house~

We all walk into the house we can smell something good coming from the kitchen.  
"I hope you have enough for 4?" My dad says while walking into the kitchen. He walks ups to my mom giving her a kiss. After all these years of being married they still are so much in love. Its something that you normally only read about. My dad is that drop dead hot guy that every girl wants. Christ when people find out that Christian Grey is my dad they drool. He everyone notices when he walks into a room. Where my mom is beautiful but not that drop dead kind. She is shy doesn't like to be in the center of attention. Where it doesn't bother my dad. I hope one day I find what my parents have.  
"Hey how are my babies." Teddy gones at our mom.  
"Mom come on we aren't 10 any more." I laugh.  
"Yeah mom. I am 23 where Teddy here is 25." our mom smiles at us.  
"I don't care how old you two get. You two will always be my babies." We smile while we give her hugs.  
"Ok fine just don't say it in public." Teddy says while pulling away from her. Which causes us to all laugh.  
"Fine. So you guys staying for dinner?" We both nodded are heads.  
"Ok dinner will be ready in 20 mins." We nod are heads.  
"I am going to my room and relax for a bit." I say while standing up.

I walk into my room and flop on to my bed. I hear a knock on the door I sigh.  
"What do you want Teddy?" He pokes his head.  
"Hey sis. Some of my friends are going out tonight. I know that you have nothing planed tonight. You don't have to study most your friends are gone to their families. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with us." I let out a sigh.  
"If I say yes will you drop this whole you need to put yourself out there." Teddy smiled at me.  
"Yes but if you crawl back into your hole. I will bring it up again." I throw my pillow at him while he started walking out of my room. I sigh standing up from my bed to walking down to dinner. I walk into the diner room to find my family starting to sit down to eat. My mom made are favorite tater tot casserole.  
"So do you guys have plans tonight." our dad asks us.  
"Yeah we are going out with my friends." Our dad looks at Teddy with a stern eye.  
"Watch out for your sister and take security with you." Teddy nodded his head while I roll my eye.  
"I know dad. I will watch out for my little sister." Once again I roll my eyes.  
"Phoebe stop rolling your eyes." My father says to me.  
"You know I can take care of myself?" I get a chuckle out of both my dad and brother.  
"We know but you shouldn't have to." My dad states while smiling at me.  
"Yeah sis I am your protector." I laugh at Teddy.  
"You have always been my protector big brother." Teddy smiles at me. We continue eating catching up on each others lifes.

~Club Contour~

I am standing in the VIP section watching my brother and his friends dancing with girls. I decided to wear a black dress that shows off my curves. The neck dips down to show off my cleavage. I look hot is what my brother's friends said but I don't feel like it. I feel out-of-place here I kind of wish that I said no to Teddy when he asked if I wanted to come here. I let out a sigh my brother is already feeling the alcohol. I just want to go home get into comfy clothes grab a book and read. I make my way to the dance floor to my brother. I finally get to him he is dancing with a blond bimbo. I roll my eyes at them they look like they are going to have sex right here on the dance floor. I tap him on his shoulder he turns around and smiles at me.  
"Hey I think I am going to go." He frowns at me.  
"You promised that you would put yourself out there." I roll my eyes.  
"Ok yes I have but Teddy I feel uncomfortable. I feel out-of-place." Teddy looks at me concerned  
"Ok. I'll take you home let's go." I shake my head.  
"No stay here. We have two security guys. I'll have one of them take me home. Stay have fun."Teddy looks at me.  
"Are you sure?" I nod my head at him. I give him a hug walk of the dance floor.

I start walking toward the door when I feel a hand grab my arm.  
"Teddy I am..." I stop talking when I notice that it's not Teddy. It's a guy that I have never seen before. I try to pull my arm away from him.  
"Let me go." The guys just smiles at me.  
"Come on sweetie don't be like that." He try to pull me to the dance floor.  
"I said let me go." While I slam my heel of my high heel down on to his foot. He screams out in pain he brings the back of his hand across my face. I stumble back when all of a sudden I feel hands on my arms to stop me from falling backwards. I don't see who it is because all I see is a back who is blocking me from the guy that hit me.  
"Didn't your mother teach you not to hit girls?" I hear a deep voice say.  
"Why don't you stay out of this." The guys tried to get around the mystery guy.  
"Well you see. I don't like seeing girls getting hit. So even though I don't know her. I am not going to stand by and watch it." The other guys glares at him. All of sudden I see him try to swing at the mystery guy. He ducks to miss the throw he comes back up with a right cross. The guy falls down to the ground. All of sudden security of the club comes up to break it up. They grab the guy that helped me.  
"You need to leave." I hear one of them say. Leaving the guy that hit me on the floor.  
"What a minute. The guy on the floor started he should be kicked out." The security guy looks at the guy on the floor and then to the guy who helped me.  
"Do you realize who that guy is?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
"I don't give a shit who the hell that guy is. All I know is that guy hit me and the guy that you're trying to throw out helped me out. Also I know that if you don't throw that guy out I will let my dad know what had happen." The security guy started laughing and started pushing mystery guy out.  
"I guess you didn't hear me. I'll tell my father Christian Grey what happen here and how you left the guy that hit his daughter in the club with his daughter." The security guy froze when I said that. I normally don't use my dad's name but I didn't know what to do. The security guys let him go and picked the guy off the floor and carried him out.

The mystery guy turned around I noticed that he had the bluest eyes that I have ever seen.  
"Ummm thank you." He smiled at me.  
"It's no problem really." I smile at him and notice that the DJ turned on a slow song.  
"Umm do you want to dance?" I can't believe I just asked him that. He looked at me and smiled  
"Sure." We walked out on to the dance floor. He pulled me into his arms while I rest my hands on his chest.  
"My name is Phoebe." I stated while looking up at him.  
"My name is Matt. How is your cheek?" He asked while brining his hand up to my face rubbing his thumb over where I was hit. I flinched a bit but I relaxed because I felt a shock go through me when he did it.  
"Umm it hurts a little." I noticed that he is still running his thumb over my cheek. I put my hand on his forearm. We are barely moving but staring at each other.  
"You should put ice on it." He says to me. I giggle at him.  
"I will when I get home." He smiles down at me.  
"That is a beautiful sound." I gasp at him when he said that.  
"Umm thanks. So can I get your number?" I still can't believe I am being this bold. This isn't me I normally just sit back and wait.  
"Yes but after this." I notice that he is brining his head down to me. I lean my head back and hold my breath. His lips softly touch my lips. The kiss is soft and slow. His hand is still on my cheek but the other one is on my lower back pulling me closer to him. I snake my arms up around his neck. One of my hands goes into his hair pulling him closer. He pulls away slowly he is looking down at her with a small smile on his face.  
"So do you have your phone on you?" I pull my phone out of my purse and hand it to him. He puts his number in it then handed it back to me. I noticed that the music is a fast pace one so we walk off the floor. He walks me toward the door with his hand on the small of my back. Once we are outside Sawyer standing by the SUV waiting for me. He walks me up to him. Before I get into the vehicle he turns me around and kisses me again. He pulls away and steps back I look up at him and smile. I step in the back of the SUV smiling while Sawyer drives me back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is my update. Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think.**

Chapter 2

I wake up to a knock on my door. I roll over to see that it's 6 am on a Saturday morning.  
"Go away Teddy." I moan into my pillow  
"It's not Teddy." I hear my dad's voice.  
"Hi dad." I flip around so I am on my back looking at my dad. I notice that his eyes go cold instantly. I have seen that look before but it's when he is pissed off. I don't know what I did that would make him look at me like this.  
"Dad what's wrong?" I sit up. He walks over to my bed. His hand goes to my face and turns it to the left to see my right side.  
"What the hell happen to your face?" His voice cold and stern. I try to pull my face away from his hand but he holds a little tighter.  
"Dad it's nothing." He leans down a little and looks right into my eyes.  
"Who did this to you?" He was starting to scare me a little. My dad has never been like this to me.  
"Daddy your scaring me." It seems to shock him to let me go.  
"I am sorry Phoebe. I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to know who did this to my baby girl." He ran his hands down my arms. I let out a breath and looked up at my dad. His eyes went back to normal.  
"I don't know his name but don't worry I took care of it. Well actually a guy named Matt did. He said guys shouldn't hit girls and kind of knocked him out." I heard my dad chuckle.  
"So a guy stood up for you." I roll my eyes at my dad.  
"Phoebe what I have I told you about rolling my eyes." I shoot my eyes back down right away.  
"Sorry. Yeah a guys stood up for me but that doesn't mean anything." I laugh.  
"Oh sweetie when a guy does that it means something." I laugh harder at my dad.  
"Yeah ok dad." I look at up at my dad. He looking at me confused.  
"Why do you do that. You are a beautiful women just like your mother." I blush at what my dad says at me.  
"You and Teddy say that but I think I am just pretty but not beautiful." My dad laughs at me  
"One day someone will make you see. Any ways breakfast is ready I have to go into the office for a few hours. I was thinking tomorrow we do are father daughter day?" I smile up at my dad and nodded my head.  
"I would love to." I hug my dad before he gets up to leave.

I climb out of my bed when my dad closes my door. I walk into my bathroom to see what my dad saw. On my right cheek is black and blue not bad but it's there. I start getting ready for the day I decided to wear sweat pants and a hoodie. When I am done getting done I walk down to the kitchen to see my mom there.  
"Hey mom." I sit down at the breakfast bar. She looks up and gasps.  
"Sweet heart what happen?" I roll my eyes.  
"I had a guy hit my last night. It's fine mom he was knocked out at the end." I hear my mom gasp again.  
"Phoebe Grey did you hit him." I laugh at my mom.  
"No I stomped my foot on to his. Which by the way is when he decided it would be a great time to back hand me. Well a guy came up and defended me. He knocked the guy on his ass." I look at my mom who still looks worried.  
"Well did you tell him thank you." I smile at my mom and blush.  
"Umm yeah I asked him to dance and then I kissed him. I got his number but I don't know when I should call or text him." My mom is smiling at me.  
"Well sweetie text him thanking him again for last night and then go from there." I nod my head at my mom. We sit and eat and talk about what we are going to do today.  
"How about I call Kate. We can have a shopping trip since your dad and brother are working today. Also Ava should be back in town to." I nod my head at her. Ava and I get along but she is complete opposite of me. She is like her mother is so many ways were I am like my mother. For some odd reason it works for us like it has worked with my mom and hers.  
"That would be great." Mom calls Kate. When she gets done they will be here in an hour.

Up in my room I am getting dressed. I pull my phone out before I start putting on my make-up. I find Matt's number in my phone and send him a text message.  
**Hi this is Phoebe from last night. I just wanted to say thanks again for what you did.  
**I put my phone down and start putting my make-up on right when I get done with that my phone starts vibrating.  
**Hey. You're welcome. How are you feeling today. I hope your face isn't that bad. **I smile at my phone. Just when I am about to send a message back there was a knock at my door. Ava came bouncing in towards my bed and jumps on it.  
"Hey there cousin. How are you?" I laugh at her.  
"Hey back at you cousin. I am doing fine how about you." She gives me that smile that I know oh to well.  
"Well I meet a guy." She squills at me. I shake my head at her rolling my eyes.  
"Oh what happen to what's his name again." She rolls her eyes at me.  
"His name was Tom." I laugh at her.  
"Ok so what is so great about this guy?" She smiles big at me.  
"Oh my god Phoebe. He is great so nice. Oh he is a great kisser to." I put my shoes on while sitting next to her on my bed.  
"I see. So where did you meet this guy?" She sits up next to me.  
"At a party last night." I look at her and shake my head again.  
"Ok so was it a one night stand or more?" She hits me with a pillow. I love Ava but she is fast sometimes. She goes throw guys like I go through books.  
"Not funny Phoebe. You better not tell my mom and dad that I am not a virgin." I laugh at her and roll my eyes.  
"Oh yeah I am so going to bounce up to my uncle and aunt and tell them hey your daughter has all ready had sex. Don't even get me started if my dad found out. Oh god that would be just a great talk right there." We both burst out laughing at this. We hear are moms call for us. I get up and grab my phone. I start texting Matt back.  
**Well thank god for make-up. other than that its hurts a little but too to. **I put my phone back in my purse while we are walking back down to meet are moms.

~The Mall~

We are walking around the mall. We are having a great time. We walking into are favorite store a little store that has a retro feel to it. Just as we walk in I feel my phone go off. I pull my phone out of my purse to see that Matt has texted me back.  
**That's good to hear. So I was wondering what are you doing tonight? **I smile at my phone. I didn't notice that my mom was watching me.  
**Umm nothing so far.** i press my send as I am about to put my phone away it vibrates again.  
**Can I take you out for dinner?** I am surprised but can't stop smiling.  
**Yes that would be fine. What time are you going to pick me up?** it's not even a second later and my phone goes off again.  
**how about 6 pm** I am basically bouncing up and down.  
**That sound great see you then.** Then I realize he doesn't know where I live. I quickly send him my address to him.  
**Thanks I was about to ask. I'll see you at 6 pm** I put my phone away and realize that everyone is staring at me.  
"What?" They keep smiling at me.  
"Who was that and why do look like a kid at christmas?" I look over at Ava and roll my eyes.  
"That was Matt a guy I meet last night. He just asked me to dinner tonight at 6." Ava starts jumping up and down. My mom and Kate just smile at me.  
"Well it looks like we need to find you an outfit." Ava stated while pulling me over to the clothes. After 30 mins of shopping we found a perfect outfit for my date.

~Grey's house~

We walk back into the home to hear my dad and brother talking in the kitchen. It was 3:30 when we got home. We had shopped with Ava and Kate until about 2 pm. We had a lot of bags that Sawyer was bringing in the house for us. We walk into the kitchen. It was like my dad knew my dad was walking in because he brought his arm up for her to walk into. She walked into his arms and kissed him.  
"So how much of a dent did you guys do?" I laugh at my dad.  
"Not to bad dad. You know us we don't like spending a lot of money." My dad kisses my forehead while still holding on to my mom.  
"I know sweet heart. So what are we having for dinner?" My mom and I exchange looks. Which my dad notices.  
"Well you see Phoebe won't be joining us for dinner." I looks at my mom. I know this isn't going to be good. I know my dad is going to want to do a background check on him also will want to meet him.  
"Why won't you be joining us?" My dad looks over at me. I automatically look down for my dads stair.  
"Well you see I have a date tonight." I see in the corner of my eye Teddy chuckling.  
"With who. Phoebe please look up at me." I do what my dad says.  
"The guy that I meet last night." I see my dad shaking his head.  
"No." I look quickly at my mom.  
"Hunny she already said yes." My dad looks down at my mom. She automatically looks down.  
"Dad I am 23 yrs old. So I am going on this date." My dad's head snaps up to look at me. Everyone looks shocked that I just said that.  
"Young lady you don't know him. I haven't run a background check on him." I let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Dad I have been on dates. Which you have never run a background check on them. Nothing has happen." I see my dad is about to blow a gasket.  
"One I know this. Do I have remind you that one of them tried to force you to do something that you didn't want to." I throw my hand up in the air. My dad can be so frustrating.  
"Yeah I remember but guess what. Even if you would have run a background on him it wouldn't have told you that. Also I'll bring Sawyer with me every time isn't that what you pay him for. So tonight I will bring him again. One thing though you won't be meet him first only mom gets to. Teddy you don't get to meet him either. The reason is you two are too intense. I would like to go on this date like a normal person. Yes I know I am not a normal person but please dad let me do this."  
My dad closes his eyes letting out a sigh.  
"Fine." I jump from my seat running over to my dad hug him tightly.  
"Thank you thank you. Love you dad." I kiss him on the check and hug my mom. I run out of the kitchen to go get ready for my date.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I am up in my bathroom getting ready for the date. I put on light make-up my mom always told me

less is more. My hair is half up with curls in it. I put my outfit on that I bought today for tonight. I have

black skinny jeans on with form-fitting blue sweater. I am about to put my shoes on when I hear a knock

on the door.

"Come in." I look over to see my brother walk into my room.

"Hey sis." I smile at Teddy.

"Hey bro. What do you need?" I see him let out a sigh.

"Please be careful. I get that you want to do normal things. Really I get that but dad is just trying to protect

you." I let out a sigh and look at him. He looks worried.

"Teddy you don't have to worry I will have Sawyer with me. I won't go off by myself or do anything stupid.

Hey you're the one that told me to put myself out there. That's what I am doing ok." Teddy chuckles at me.

"Yeah I get that but come on you don't know him. You meet him last night. How do you know that he is

a good guy?" I chuckle at him.

"Once again big brother I will have Sawyer with me. Also how come when you meet a girl the next night you

can go out with her and no one blinks an eye. You know they can be crazy. Actually did anything happen

with that blonde girl you were dancing with last night?" I notice has his shit eating grin on his face. I roll

my eyes at him.

"Maybe." He shrugs his shoulders.

"You see. You can go have a one night stand with anyone you want. Where with me I can't so don't even

start." I notice Teddy glares at me.

"Your still a virgin right?" I smile and shrug my shoulders at him.

"Maybe I am Maybe I am not." I get another glare from Teddy.

"Phoebe. You better tell me." I glare at him.

"Teddy. One its none of your business if I am. Two come really I am 23 years old for god sakes so if

I wasn't which I am not saying. It wouldn't be out of the normal for me to have sex. Three you should

know that answer I haven't had a boyfriend. I am not like are cousin." Teddy starts laughing. We both

no that Ava lost her's when she was 17 years old.

"That is true. Also my sweet little sister the only reason I ask is because I don't want you to

be known has a slut ok." I put on my shoes and stand up walking toward him. I give him a hug

while he kisses my temple.

"I know but come on really. I am 23 years old who still is a virgin at my age." I hear my brother sigh.

"A smart girl." I laugh at my brother. I look over at my clock and notice that its 5:55 pm. He should

be almost here. Just when I think that I hear the doorbell.

"He's early." I state while grabbing my coat and purse of my bed. I walk past my brother walking out

of my room. I hear him laugh while I practically run down the hallway. I make it down the stairs when

I hear my dad say my name. I also hear my mom letting Matt in. I let out a sigh and walk into the kitchen.

My dad is sitting at the breakfast bar having a drink.

"Yes dad." I come sit by him.

"Phoebe please don't try to lose Sawyer tonight. I want you safe and we don't know anything about him."

"I will dad. I understand but I want to do something normal for once. I get we aren't a normal family. I also

get the last time I went on a date it didn't go to well for me. I promise no funny business." I see my dad

relax a little but still looks nerves.

"Thank you." He leans over and kisses my forehead. I know he is going to be a nervous reck until I get

home. I so I figure I should let him meet Matt before I leave maybe he won't be so bad. I feel bad for my

mom tonight. She will have to keep him calm.

"Hey dad. Would you like to meet him before I leave?" My dad looks at me curious.

"I thought you didn't want me to see him." I chuckle at him.

"I don't because you're going to ask him a million questions. You can meet him on one condition." My

dad squints at me.

"What would that be sweetie?" I smile at him.

"You can't ask him any questions." I see my dad run his hands through his hair and let out a sigh.

"Not even one asking where he is taking you?" I laugh at my dad.

"No because I know once we get there Sawyer will be reporting back to you where we are." My dad lets out

a little chuckle.

"True fine. Lets go meet this boy who helped my daughter out last night." I smile while standing up.

We leave the kitchen to go the living room where we hear my mom.

We walk into the living room to see mom talking to Matt. I see him look over to me and smile at me.

He stood up when he sees us. He has blond hair with blue eyes. He is about my fathers height. He

is well-built I can notice through his form-fitting black sweat that he is wearing. He has on dark blue

jeans. I smile back at him.

"Hi Matt." I walk up to him and hug him.

"Hi Phoebe." I step back seeing my dad walking up to my mom putting his arm around her.

"You must be Mr. Grey. Nice to meet you." Matt puts his hand out to shake my dad's hand. My dad

takes it and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Thank you for help my daughter last night." Matt smiles while looking at me.

"Well no man so hit a women. Let alone a beautiful one." I blush and look down when he says that.

"I couldn't agree more." My dad states.

"Well we should get going." I smile and nod at him.

"Well mom and dad I'll see you later." I go and give a kiss them on their cheeks. We start walking

out and I feel his hand go to the small of my back. I fell that tingle again. We walk outside to his car.

Once we get into the car I look over at him.

"So where are we going." He smiles at me.

"It's a surprise. Umm do you like mexican?" I smile at him.

"Yeah it's my favorite." He smiles back at me.

"Good." He puts the car in drive and pulls out of the drive way.

~Cactus~

We pull up to the restaurant. It doesn't seem to busy when we walk I can smell great food.

"Do you want to sit at the bar or get a booth." I look up at Matt when he asks this.

"Umm what ever one you like." He smiles at me.

"Ok booth it is." We walk over to a booth and sit down. Our waitress walks over to us to

take our drink order. She walks away leaving us to look at the menus.

"So what are you having?" I ask him looking over my menu.

"I think the Catus fajita what about you." I look at it at the menu it looks good.

"I think I'll have the same." Just then the waitress came up and took our order. She took

are menus and left alone again.

"Sorry that you had to meet my parents. I stay at their house when its a break at school.

The dorms are to quiet so I go home." I look up and see him smile at me.

"It's fine really. I didn't realize that you were Phoebe Grey." I blush and look down.

"Yep. I normally don't like people knowing my last name. They act different then." I see him

nod his head.

"Sorry to hear that. Don't worry I won't act differently toward you." I smile at him.

"Ok. So how old are you?" he chuckles at me

"I am 24 years old." I smile again

"Only a year older than me." I see Sawyer sit behind Matt.

"Any other questions?" I nod my head.

"Yes. You know my last name. So what is yours."

"My last name is Palma." I smile because I know that Sawyer has heard this. I know that he is

texting my dad this information. I know by the time I get back home he will have a background check

on him. The rest of the evening was us asking questions to get to know each other. I am very

relaxed around him. He makes me feel comfortable the other guys I have dated I am always on

pins and needles. When we are done eating he pays for the check and we walk out.

We get into his car I look at the time we sat for 3 hours in the restaurant.

"Wow I didn't realize what time it was." I say to him chuckling.

"Either did I but when you're having fun time flies." I smile at him. He is right I had a great time with

him.

"That is true." He smile backs at me.

"Well I think I should get you home." He pulls out of the parking stall and starts driving. After a few

minutes I fell his hand grab my hand to hold it. I get butterflies in my stomach when he does this.

The drive back to my parents house is quiet but comfortable. We pull up to my house. We get out

of the car and he walks me up to my door. When get to my door I turn to him.

"Thanks for a great evening. I had fun." I blush a bit.

"You're welcome. I had fun to." He grabs my hand. He rubs my hand with his thumb. I look down at

are hands and smile.

"I was wondering If I could take you out again?" I give him a small smile.

"Yeah that would be fine." He smiles at me. He pulls on my hand a bit making me step forward.

I standing in front of him. He let's go of my hand put his hand on my waist. I fell him pull me closer.

I see him leaning toward my face. I lean my head back again waiting for him to kiss me. I feel his lips

lightly touch mine. He kissed me softly I can feel his tongue run along my bottom lip asking for accesses.

I open my mouth up and his tongue enters my mouth. I run my arms up around his neck pulling him

closer. Are tongue battle for control. We continue kissing until we hear the door open. We both pull

apart to see my brother standing there smirking at us.

"Hey sis. You better break it up before dad comes to the door. Sawyer told him that you have been

home for the last 15 mins." I blush. I can't believe my brother caught me making out.

"Thanks now go away." I push Teddy back into the house and shut the door. I turn back to him and

smile.

"Sorry about that." I see Matt chuckling.

"It's fine. I will call you later." He leans in and kisses me lightly on the lips. I watch him walk away

to his car. I watch him drive away before I go inside. I shut the door leaning against it smiling like a

fool.

"I see it went well." I hear my brother say.

"Shut up." I walk past him walking up to my room. I see my dad before I go up the stairs.

"Phoebe. Are we still on for tomorrow." I look at my dad and mom smiling.

"Of course dad. Goodnight." I walk up the stairs and to my room. My smile never leaving my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided that I am going to do this story in POV from now on. Please let me know**

**what you think. I always look forward to your reviews.**

Chapter 4

CPOV

I went to my study after Phoebe left. I figured I won't relax until she come back home so I decided

to lose myself in some work. I looking over some e-mails when I hear a knock at the door. I look

up to see my wife at the door. I smile at her as she walks up to me and sits on my lap.

"So are you going to stay in here until she come back?" She asks me.

"Maybe." She lets out a small giggle.

"Christian you do know that sooner or later your going to have to let her go." I look at her while letting

out a sigh.

"Anastasia I don't even want to think about that. She is still my little girl if I had my way she wouldn't

be on this date." I hear her let out a sigh. She tries to stand up but I pull her back into my lap.

"Christian I know that you don't want any guys around her. believe me I knew that as soon as I put

her into your arms. The thing is she is 23 years old she is a young women now. I don't see you

freaking out with Teddy but you do with her. It's not fair." I roll my eyes at her.

"It's not the same thing and you know that. Yes she is a young women that's why I need to watch

out for her. I know what guys her age are thinking about and I'll be dam if they get that from my

little girl." I hear her chuckle again.

"What makes you think that she hasn't been deflowered yet?" I growl at her when she asks this.

"Well one thing she hasn't had any boyfriends. Two she knows that isn't allowed." I see her drop

her head back letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Ok Christian One yes I know that she hasn't had a boyfriend yet. That doesn't mean she hasn't

had sex yet. Come on Teddy hasn't had a girlfriend but yet you can't tell me that he hasn't had

sex yet. Two what do you mean she knows it's not allowed. What did you tell her that she

had to be married first and if so that make you a hypocrite." I laugh at her

"How would that make me a hypocrite?" She is now laughing at me.

"Well lets see here. Didn't you deflower me before we got married and the 15 other women

that you contracts with?" I growl at her

"I didn't tell her that she couldn't until she got married. Also she better not be like her brother he

is just like Elliot growing up. It's embarrassing to tell you the truth. I have faith that she is still a virgin."

Just then I see Teddy standing at the door of my study smiling at us.

"You know she is." We both look at her curious at what he means.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him. He smiles and walks into my study.

"Phoebe is still a virgin." He states while he sits down.

"May I ask how you know this." Ana asks him. Teddy throws back his head and laughs.

"Well one Phoebe and I are close we talk about everything. I know because I asked and she said she

was. Two she is a bookworm she rather read a book then deal with boys. I swear she blind to the

opposite sex. The amount of guys who drool over her and she doesn't even notice. So you guys really

don't have to worry. Yes she doesn't like that I can do what I want. That she has to come to make sure

if its ok to go on a date. I get it dad I really do but she won't learn if you don't let up a bit. She will make

a big mistake if she isn't allowed to fall every once in a while." I rub my hands over my face when I listen

to Teddy. I get what he is talking about. The problem is that I still see her as my little girls. I happy to

hear that she is still a virgin. I would like it to stay that way.

My phone starts to vibrate. I pick it up to see that it's a text from Sawyer.

"Is that Sawyer?" Anastasia asks me. I nod my head at her.

"What did he say?" Teddy asks me.

"That they are at a restraint. He also gave me his full name." I hear Anastasia sigh.

"So your going to run a background check on him."

"Yes I am. I didn't get to before she went on this date so now I am." I see her roll her eyes. I lightly tap

her in the behind when she stands up. She looks over her shoulder while walking away from me with a

small smirk on her face. She knows that if Teddy wasn't in the room that I would have bent her over

the desk right her now for rolling her eyes at me.

"When your done calling Welsh we'll be in the living room watching a movie." With that Teddy and her

leave my office. I put a call into Welsh telling him that I need it ASAP. I hang up the phone to go find my

family.

APOV

I walk out of Christian's Study with Teddy. We walk into the living room I sit down while Teddy puts a movie

in for us to watch. I love Christmas break it means Phoebe is here and Teddy comes by more often. He asked

me after Phoebe left for her date if we could do a movie night. I know that it's because he wants to be here

when she gets back. I don't mind really.

"Thanks for tell your dad that." He looks at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" I roll my eyes at my son.

"That she is still a virgin. I know she tells you things in confidence that you won't say anything. Don't worry

I will make sure your dad doesn't say anything." I see him nod his head while he sits down on the couch next to me.

"Thanks. I don't want her to think that she can't trust me with things. I rather her rant to me about thing

and ask me things then not tell me. Then she get into trouble or worst has dad mad at her. Because

that would crush her. She is after all dad's little girl." I chuckle at what he says. It is true though. She

has always been close to Christian. Teddy and him but head too much it's because they are cut from the

same cloth.

"Very true son. Well lets watch this movie and wait for Phoebe to get home." Teddy presses play right when

Christian walks into the room. He sits by me laying his arm on the back on the couch. I snuggle up to him

laying my head on to his shoulder. He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer.

3 hours later.

We are in the middle of are second movie. Christian is getting antsy now. He keeps checking his phone

and looking out the window.

"Hunny you need to relax. She will be home when she is done. Sawyer told you that they are still at the

same place talking." I see he looks down at me with worry in his eyes.

"She should be home by now." I sigh and turn my attention back to the movie. We see headlights through

the window and Christian's phone goes off. I watch him read the text message. I feel him start to stand up

I push him back down. I see him look at me confused.

"You will let her be. Let her enjoy the end of her date. They can't really do anything outside." I hear Teddy

chuckle. I glare at him when he sees that he stops. We continue watching the movie. I see Christian keep

looking at his phone. The movie ends I feel Christian try to stand up again. I once again push him back

into the couch.

"I am going to see what she is doing. It has been 15 mins." I shake my head at him.

"No you don't. Let her be." I hear Teddy chuckling while he puts the movies away.

"I swear Anastasia I am just making sure that she is fine." I laugh at him. I look at Teddy who is looking

through the window smiling.

"Oh believe me dad she is fine." He walks away from the window chuckling. Christian looks up at him

glaring.

"Teddy why don't you go check." He chuckles again nods his head walking toward the door. I hear the

door open I hear Teddy say something. Then I hear the door close. We both look back to see Teddy

standing by the door smiling at it. He looks over and chuckles at us. The door opens I see her lean

against the door smiling. I can tell the date went well.

"I see it went well." Teddy asks her.

"Shut up." She response back to her older brother. I chuckle at their exchange. They always had

a good relationship. Teddy always protected his little sister. We see that she is about to go upstairs.

"Phoebe are we still on for tomorrow?" She stops turns to look at us. She smiles at us both.

"Of course Dad. Goodnight." She goes upstairs. I see Christian looking at Teddy.

"Teddy what were they doing when you open the door?" I glare at Christian for asking this question.

I look over at Teddy who has a shit eating grin on his face.

"Oh nothing dad. He just had her pinned against the wall. With her legs wrapped around his waist.

With him dry humping her. Also one hand was up her shirt while the other was working on her

button on her pants." I try not to laugh at what he just said. I know that's not what was happening

other wise there would have been a fight and Phoebe crying.

"WHAT?" I hear Christian scream at him. He gets up and I can't stop him.

"Chill dad. I was joking. You think if I would have seen that I wouldn't have pulled the fucker off of

her. All she was doing was getting a goodnight kiss." Teddy winks at me before heading up stairs.

I know it was more than a goodnight kiss. I look up at Christian who is pacing the living room now.

"Hunny you make it to easy for him to get under your skin." He stops and glares at me.

"I can't believe he would say that." I shake my head at him.

"Do you honestly think she would do that just right outside the door. Where you can open it at any

time. Also Phoebe isn't like that at all and you know it. She isn't like your son." He once again

glares at me.

"Oh so now he is my son?" I laugh while standing up.

"Well when it comes to being sexually active. He is like you and Elliot in so many ways." I hear

him chuckle at me.

"What can I say us Greys just have away with women." I smile up at him.

"Well yes you do. Look I am going to bed. I think you should join me." I see his eyes turn dark

gray when I say that.

We start walking up the stairs. At the top of the stairs I hear my kids talking

in Phoebe's room. I sigh and lean back into Christian's chest.

"I miss this. That's why I am so happy that she comes home for breaks." I feel Christian wrap his

arms around my waist putting his chin on top of my head.

"I do too." I smile when I hear Phoebe laugh.

"Just think in a few years when they seattle down. We are going to become grandparents. We're

going to have little ones once again running around this house." I feel him tense at this.

"Not to soon I hope. They both have a lot of living to do." I turn around in his arms. I wrap my arms

around his neck while looking up at him.

"They can still do that while having kids. We did it." He looks down at me while smiling.

"That's because I had you." He kisses me.

"Come on lets go to bed." He takes my hand and leads me into are bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

PPOV

I am in my room getting ready for bed when I hear a knock at the door. I walk over and open it to find

Teddy standing there.

"Hey." I say as I walk away from the door. He walks in and shuts the door.

"Hey. So I see the date went good." I laugh at my brother.

"Yes it went good. I was relaxed the whole time. Not like the other dates I went on. All we did was

talk getting to know each other. He asked me out again." I look at him wondering what he is going

to say.

"What did you say?" He asks me while sitting on my chair next to my bookshelves. I sit down on my

bed looking over at him smiling.

"I said yes. I don't know when but I hope soon." I smile while looking down.

"Wow, I never thought I would see this day." I look up at him confused.

"What day?" He chuckles and shakes his head at me.

"The day that my little sister is excited about something other than a book." I throw a pillow at him

and laugh at him.

"Oh shut up. So how bad was dad when I was gone. Also what did he say when I came up here?"

He looks at me letting out a sigh.

"Well he had a background on him. We got him to leave his office and watch a movie with us. When

you got home he was trying to go check on you but mom told him no. Thats why I came to the door

which is good because yes it was kiss more like a make out session. Dad would have flipped still

he had his hands all over you. So be thankful that I was the one at the door." I look at him. He chuckled

I know there is something that he isn't telling me.

"What did he ask when I came upstairs?" I him chuckle again.

"He asked what you were doing when I open the door?" I look at him waiting for him to tell me

"Well what did you tell him?" He laughs again at me.

"I told him. He just had her pinned against the wall. With her legs wrapped around his waist.

With him dry humping her. Also one hand was up her shirt while the other was working on her

button on her pants." He told me deadpan. My mouth dropped open. I started laughing at what he

just told me.

"Oh my god I wish I could have seen dad's face. Are you trying to give him a heart attack." He is

laughing now too.

"It was priceless I wish I could have taking a picture." I smile him.

"Thanks big brother." he looked at me curious

"For what?" I shrug my shoulders

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met him." He smiles at me. He stands up walking toward me.

He leans down kisses me on my head. He turns to walk toward the door. He stops when he gets

to the door turns to look at me.

"Your welcome but he better treat you right other wise I am going to hurt him." I chuckle shaking

my head at him.

"Goodnight Teddy." He opens the door.

"Goodnight Phoebe." He says while shutting my door.

CPOV

I just got done with my run with Teddy. I walk into my office to look at some e-mails. I notice I have

the background check that I asked for. I open it up and start reading it.

,

Here is a background check you asked for

**Matt David Palma**

**DOB: April 15, 1990 New York Ny**

**Father: Tom Charles Palma**

** DOB: Sept. 1 1964**

** Work: Doctor**

**Mother: Sara Ann Palma**

** DOB: July 18,1968**

** Work: Doctor**

**Employment Bartender**

**Schooling undergraduate Student**

** Albers School of business and economics**

** \- Business Major**

**GPA: 3.8**

**Checking account: $5,512.00**

**Savings account: $10,000.00**

I can dig more if you want more but this is what I found right away.

I read over his background check. He comes from a good family it looks like. He is studying business

I surprised since his mom and dad are doctors. I surprised with how much money he has. So I tell Welsh

to dig a little deeper. I get up walking toward my bedroom to get ready for the day with my daughter.

20 mins later I am ready to go. I walk down the stairs to hear my wife and daughter laughing in the

kitchen. I walk into the kitchen to see them making breakfast.

"Hey there is my beautiful wife and daughter." I see both blush.

"Hey hunny how was your run?" Anastasia ask me while kissing my check.

"It was good. Phoebe are you ready to go?" I see her nod head at me. I kiss my wife again.

"I'll see you later." I start walking out with my daughter when I hear Ana say.

"Don't forget we have dinner at your parent's house tonight at 6 pm." I nod my head at her. My daughter

get into the backseat of my SUV with Taylor in the driver seat.

"Hi Taylor." I hear Phoebe say to him.

"Hi Phoebe. Are we ready to go sir." I nod my head at Taylor. He always was very fond of my daughter

it was like she was his second daughter.

I look over to my daughter while Taylor drives us to where we are going. She is looking at out the

window her brown hair is down. She is wear a light blue sweater and black pants. She has a black

leather jacket over it. Her sweater brings out her blue eyes. She looks like her mother more and

more every day. She has a small smile on her lips.

"So how do you think you did on your exams?" She looks over at me smiling.

"I think I did good. You know I could fail them and still pass but I want to keep my GPA at 4.0 so

I hope I did good." I smile at her and chuckle.

"Sweetie I think you'll do just fine." I see her smile grow.

"Thanks dad." I nod my head at her.

"So how was your date last night?" I hear her laughing at me.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask me that." I chuckle and shake my head

at her.

"Well." she has a big smile now. She let out a little sigh shaking her head.

"It went great dad. We just talked the time getting to know each other. He was a gentlemen

the whole time. He asked me out again. I told him yes. Also before you ask I don't know when he

needed to figure out his schedule first." I smile at her.

"Thats good to hear. That means I don't need to hurt him." I see her roll her eyes while looking out

the window.

"Phoebe." Her eyes shoot down she knows I hate it when she does that.

"Sorry dad. So where are we going?" I shake my head at her.

"I am not telling you." She shakes her head at me. We finally arrive at where I am taking her. She

looks out the window and sees that we are at Barnes and Noble. She looks back with a hug smile

on her face.

"Thanks dad but I just wanted to spend a day with just you." I shake my head while i step out of the

SUV. I walk around to her door and open it. She gets out we walk up to the entrance she sees a

sign that says closed. She looks back at me with a confused look on her face. I walk past her and

open the door hold it open for her. She walks past me into the store. She still looks confused we see

a person walking up to us.

"Hello Mr. Grey. The store is yours for 2 hrs. If there is anything that you need we are here for you."

Phoebe looks at me surprised bouncing up and down.

"Your rented out the store for us?" I shake me head at her. She gives me a hug and a kiss on my

cheek.

"Thank you dad." She bounces away from to go look for books. She is like a kid in a candy store.

I walk over to the Starbucks and get a coffee. I start walking around to see where she is. When I walk

past the check out she all ready has 10 books there. I chuckle my head start walking to find my

daughter. She is in the romance area of the store with 3 books in her hands. We walk around I pick

up some books that I heard Ana say that she wanted. 2 hrs later she had pick out 20 books 10 movies

and I picked out 5 books 3 for Ana. I pay for our stuff tell the staff thank you and walk out of the store.

I look at my watch while we get back into the SUV and see that its 1 pm.

"Are you hungry?" She shakes her head at me. I take her to our favorite deli place. We sit for 2 hrs

talking and eating. I enjoy my time with my daughter. We decided that its time to head back and

get ready for dinner at my parents house.

PPOV

We get home and I head up to my room to change and get ready for dinner at my grandparents house.

I decide on a blue wrap around dress with black heels. I decide to put my hair up in a french twist.

I grab my black knee-high jacket and go down stairs. I walk into the family room to see my parents

waiting for me.

"You ready to go sweetie." My mom asks me. I shake my head at them. We walk out to the SUV

my dad is driving which means that Taylor is following behind us. We get to my grandparents house

we walk up to the front door walking in. We hear everyone in the living room. We walk in to see

Eliott and Kate sitting in the love seat. Teddy is sitting in a chair next to Tommy talking about sports

I think. I see my grandparents sitting in the other love set talking to Elliott and Kate. Ava is sitting by

herself on the couch. As soon as she sees me she jumps up bouncing toward me. She gives me a

big hug.

"I want all the details missy." She whispers into my ear. I shake my head and chuckle at her.

"Hi you guys." Tommy says standing up. Everyone gets up giving each other hugs. We all sit down

and the conversation in the room flows. Everyone catching up on everyone. Last time we were all

together was Thanksgiving.

"Hey what you are you guys doing on Wednesday?" I hear Tommy ask Teddy and I.

"Nothing that I know of. Why do you ask?" Teddy asked our cousin.

"There is a big Christmas party at Club Contour. I was wondering if you guys wanted to go?" Teddy

nods his head. I do to I think it will be fun. I notice my dad looking at us with a less the pleased look

on his face. I see my mom whisper something into his ear. He looks at her smiling and then nods.

"Hey you should see if Matt wants to come with." Ava says.

"Sure I can do that." She smiles at me.

The guys start talking by themselves leaving us to talk.

"Maybe we can sneak away and have alone time with are guys." Ava says to me and winks at me

"Umm I don't think so." I hear Tommy say which gets are parents to look at us. Great thanks to Ava

everyone is looking at us wondering what is going on.

"You don't think so about what." I hear Elliot ask Tommy.

"Well this Wednesday we are going to the club for a christmas party. I just heard Ava say to Phoebe

that they could try to sneak away for alone time with their guys." I can feel my dad glaring at me.

"But out of this Tommy." Ava yells at him. I sink my head down I don't even want to look at my dad

now because he most likely is pissed. I wasn't going to do it but since Ava said it they think

we were going to do that. I let out a sigh.

"Way to go." I whisper to Ava.

"There will be no sneaking away with any guys." I hear Elliot's voice boom in the room.

"Come on dad we are in our 20s now. So If we want to sneak away with guys we can do that." I

peak up at my dad. I swear he is going to blow a gasket.

"Look we can't even sneak away if we wanted to. Think about it with the bodyguards and then our

brothers it wont happen." I see Ava's head snap back to me. She glares at me while I shrink again.

"Ugh fine." She flops back into the couch let out a sigh of frustration. I don't know she sneaks away

anyways to do what she does but she does.

"I think its time for dinner." We head into the dinning room. We start eating and the conversation

once again goes back to get caught up on each others lifes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

PPOV

It's Wednesday night and I am in my room getting ready for our night out. I am doing my hair and

make-up because Ava told me that she is bringing over a dress for me that would be perfect for me.

She says its going to make Matt want me. I am kind of worried at what she is going to bring. She

wears protective clothes. She drives bother her dad and mine crazy with what she wears. I hear

a knock at my door.

"Come in." I see the door open in walks Ava. She is wearing a little black dress it ties around her

neck. It dips between her breast showing off her breast. When she turns around I see that it has an

open back that dips all the was to the top of her ass. She basically isn't wearing anything.

"How the hell did you get out of the house wearing that?" She turns smiling.

"A trench coat." She says giggling at me. When walks over to me she is hold up a white dress.

"Ok. Well let me try this on." I say while walking into the bathroom. I put on the dress look in the

mirror. There is no way my dad is going to let me out of this house wearing this. I walk out of

the bathroom looking at Ava.

"Oh my god girl look at you. You look hot!" She stands up walking toward me she walks around

me looking at the dress. The dress she picked out for me is white. It stops mid thigh, the straps

of the dress which are three go to the back of my dress cress crossing in the back conecting to

the dress at my lower back. Which leaves my back open. The front dips down in the front it pools

right in the middle of my breast showing them off. Since my hair is up it shows of my back.

"Ava I don't know about this." I hear Ava let out a frustrated sigh.

"Phoebe stop being a prud. Live a little. You have a hot body show it off." I know I am going to lose

this fight.

"Fine but have fun trying to get this outfit past my dad and brother." I hear her chuckle. I turn to see

her hand me a black trench coat that goes to my knees.

We walk down the stairs. I see my parents and Ava's parents talking with are brothers standing

there waiting for us. We both have a coats on I am hoping my dad doesn't ask me to take my

coat off. As we get to the bottom of the steps everyone turns and looks at us.

"You girls look beautiful." I hear my aunt Kate say to us.

"Thanks mom." Ava says to her mom while walking past them to our brothers. I see my dad eyeing

us while we walk by.

"So what do your dresses look like?" I hear him say. I hear Ava let out a sigh.

"I am wearing a black dress and she is wearing a white dress." She states to my dad.

"I would like to see them." I hear him say to us.

"Uncle Christian why." She counters.

"Because I would like to see what my daughter and niece look like when they go out." I hear him

growl at her. I let out a sigh and open my coat. Here goes nothing I think while a turn around to my

dad.

"I don't think so. Go up stairs and change now." I hear him growl at me. I dont even look up at him.

"Dear. Its not that bad." I hear my mom say to my dad.

"It's not that bad. Her boobs are hanging out for everyone to see. I am not having my daughter walking

around a bar like this." He argues with my mom.

"One she could be wearing worst. Two she is 23 years old if she wasn't home guess what she wouldn't

have to check with you one what she wears. Three if you make her change you will not like what

happens to you." My dad looks piss right now.

"FINE!" He screams while walking out of the room. My mom lets out a sigh looking at us and smiles.

"Go have fun kids. Don't worry sweetie he isn't mad at you. Go have fun with your cousins, brother and

that guy." I nod at my mom. We bye to Elliot, Kate and my mom.

~Club Contour~

We walk in to the club around 10pm the club is packed. Ava and I check in our coats while are brothers

walk toward the VIP section. While we are walking a feel someone grab my hand. I turn around and see

Matt standing there smiling at me. He is wearing dress pants with a gray button down shirt with the sleeves

rolled up up half way. He has his shirt undbottun to the middle of his chest showing off that he is wearing

a wife better under his shirt. I smile at him while he looks me up and down.

"Glad you could make it. Come on we are up in the VIP section." He nods his head. We walk up to the

VIP section where I see Tommy has Ava pulled off to the side talking to her. He is pointing at her dress

and she is looking down pissed. I walk up to Teddy.

"Let me guess he doesn't like what she is wearing." Teddy looks and me. He looks me up and down.

He leans back and takes a look at my back.

"No he doesn't she isn't wearing anything. As for your dress thank god you didn't show the back of it

to dad and mom. Can you next time wear more clothes." I look up at my brother and chuckle at him.

"You know that its Ava's dress I don't wear anything like this normally." I see him shake his head. I feel

Matt come up behind me. He wraps his arm around my waist pulling me into him.

"Thats to bad that you don't own this dress. You look very sexy in it." He wispers into my ear. My breath

hitches he lightly kisses my neck.

We hear my brother clear his thoat. Matt looks up at my brother.

"Hi i am her brother Teddy." Matt lets go of me holding out his hand to him.

"Hi am Matt. Nice to meet you again." Teddy shakes his hand.

"I am only going to say this ones. You hurt my sister your going to wish to god you didn't." I hear

Matt chuckle at him.

"I don't plan on hurting her. So you don't have to worry about that." I see Teddy nod his head at him.

"Ok good to know that we are on the same page." With that Teddy turns to go get a drink. I see that

Tommy has left Ava alone to go get a drink. Ava is dancing with some guy were the guys are looking

on the dance floor most likely looking for girls. Matt is still behind me with his arm still wrapped around

my waist.

"Sorry about my brother." I say to him. I feel him chuckle while he turns me around so we are looking

at each other.

"Sweetie its fine. I get it your brother wants to protect you." I put my arms around his neck while he

puts his arms around my waist. He pulls me closer to him. I look up at him smiling. I stand on my

tip toes bringing my lips up to his. Our lips touch lightly I feel his hand go from my waist to into my

hair holding me there. I let out a moan he takes that moment to slide his tongue into my mouth. Our

tongues battle each other.

"Get a room." We hear Ava say right next to us. We pull apart looking over to her.

"What do you want Ava." I ask her. She has a guy standing by her. He is about 6 foot brown hair.

He has blue eyes that are raking up and down my body. I see a small smirk play on his lips. I feel

Matt's arm pull me into his side glaring at the guy.

"I wanted to intruduce you to Troy. This is the guy that I was telling you about." He sticks out his

hand for me to shake. I take it and shake his hand. He continues to look me up and down which

is giving me the creeps. I look over at Ava who is looking out on the dance floor. Just then the song

**Fireball by Pitbull** starts playing. I see her jump up and down.

"Phoebe we are so dancing." She grabs my hand and pulls me out on the dance floor.

We start dancing to the song. The dance floor is packed but Ave and I just keep dancing. I see our

brothers dancing with some girls. The girls are using them like poles. I swear to god they are dancing

on our brothers like they are in a bedroom. Of course our brothers are smiling and loving it. Just then

I feel a pair of arms go around me. I go to turn around when I suddenly hear.

"Relax its just me." Matt pulls me into him. I look up at Ava to see her guy behind her kissing her neck

while Ava grinds into him. His hands are all over her. I roll my eyes while I feel Matt moving his hips

into him. I smile and start grinding back into him with the beat of the song. His hands go to my hips

which he uses to hold me to him. I take one of my hands and bring it to the back of his neck. He brings

his face down next to mine. The song changes to **Burnin' Up by Jessie J.** Matt turns me around

pulling to him. His one leg goes between my leg while he grind on each other. I feel his on hand

on my skin on my lower back. My hands are on his shoulders and chest. His other hands go up

to the back of my neck. We are looking at each other while we dance. The tension between is thick

right now. All of sudden I feel someone pull on my arm. I look over to see Ava standing there.

"Hey Phoebe Troy and I are going to bounce." I look at her questionable.

"What do you mean." I see her roll her eyes at me.

"Well you see. I am going to leave with Troy here. Don't worry our brothers are busy with the

gold digging whores right now to even notice that we are gone. Have fun but not to much fun." Ava

hugs me and walks away from me. I shake my head at her.

"Do you want to get something to drink?" I nod my head at him. We walk up to the VIP section where

my brother and cousin are with two girls. As we walking into the section one of the girls look at me.

When we get to the bar she walks over to me.

"Umm this is a VIP section you must be lost." I roll my eyes and glare at her. I stand in front of her.

"No sweet heart your lost. I know this is the VIP section. You see the guy you were dancing on is

my older brother. So how about this why don't you go over there sit next to him. Wait for him to

take you back to your place or a hotel. Have sex with him and then never hear from him again. Because

sweetie thats all you are is a one night stand." I can hear Matt laughing behind me. She glares at

me before walking away from me to go back to my brother. I shake my head while I see her start

kissing my brother. I notice that my cousin is gone. I see Sawyer standing by the entriance of the

VIP section. I walk over to him.

"Hey what do you need?" I ask him.

"Tommy has left for the night. We can't find Ava so I was making sure you guys were still here." I

smile at him. I turn around when he walks away to see my brother standing up from the couch with

that girl. He walks over to me.

"Hey sis. I am going to get going. We you are ready to go let Sawyer know he will stay with you."

I roll my eyes at him.

"Have fun with your girl." I see him chuckle walking past me. The girl glares at me as she does.

I walk over toward Matt who is drinking a beer.

"So it looks like its just you and me." He looks at me and smiles at me.

"Well how about we leave. I'll take you to a club that I go to." I smile at him. I wish I knew how

to get ride of my security like everyone else does.

"Sure I just need to let my security know that I am leaving." I see him shake his head.

"Or we can sneak away from them." I bit my lip while thinking about it. I figured I only live once

right why not.

"Sure why not." Matt smiles at me. He takes my hand and leads me out of the VIP section. We

walk through the dance floor to the side exit. Matt sticks his head out the door. We walk out and

right over to his car. He gets into the driver seat before he starts the car he grabs the back of my

neck and slams me into his lips. This kiss isn't soft or sweet but its full of passion and lust. I feel

his hand run up and down my body. While I my hands go into his hair pulling on it. We make-out

for a little bit. Our hands roaming each others bodies. I feel his hand go between my legs toward

my sex. Before I can react to his hand. I feel his finger lightly pressing on my clit. I moan on to

his mouth. I grip onto his shirt moaning while I feel him rubbing on my sex. I open my legs up a

little bit to give him better actess. He breaks from the kiss and starts kissing down my neck. I

lean my head back to give him better actess to my neck. I start feeling something build down

there. I start moaning louder while gripping on his head while my other hand is on his bicep. He brings

his lipd up to me ear a lightly nips at my ear. All of sudden my whole body starts shaking. I scream

his name while falling back into my seat. I feel him pull his hands from me and sit back in his

seat smiling. I fix my dress while looking at him.

"Well that was intresting." I say. I am thinking more like wow but I am not going to say that to him.

"Yes it was." He smiles while starting the car. He pulls out of the parking spot he is in. He drive

right past a black SUV which I know has Sawyer in it. I feel bad because my dad is going to blow a

gasket for me being able to get past him. We drive a little bit and finally pull up to a club. When I step

out of the car and look up and I see a sign that reads Red Room. I have never heard of this club.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~Red Room~

I walk in with Matt's arm around me. He pulls me into his side.

"Your with me. If anyone ask your mine." I look at him courius. He smiles at me

"Umm ok." We start walking around I notice that most of the girls are looking down at the floor. We

walk up to the bar.

"Hey Matt your normal?" I see him nod.

"Also can I get a UV with Lemonad." The bartender nods his head while walking away. I look around

and notice on girl that has a coller around her neck with a what looks like a leash coming from it. At

the end of the leash there is a guy hold it while pulling the with him. What kind of bar is this. Just then

a guy comes up right next to me. I look at him and he glares at me. My eyes instanly go to the floor.

"Good girl." Is all I hear.

"You may look up at me." I don't look at him. I feel him grab my chin to make me look at him.

"Are you someones?" I am starting to get scared.

"I am Matt's." I whipser to this man. He looks past me right when I feel an arm go around my waist.

"Look down." I hear him growl in my ear. My eyes look at my feet.

"She is mine." I hear him say. I see the guy walk away from us. Matt hands me my drink which I down

in a few gulps. I don't know if I want to stay here.

"Would you like another drink?" I nod my head not even looking up at him. I hear him chuckle.

"Ok you know you can look at me. After we get you another drink we can talk." I look up at him and

nod. He orders another drink while he does that I look around again. This place is just weird the girls

are wearing very revieling clothes. All the men here are very dominate.

"Here you go." Matt brings me back handing me my drink. He puts his hand on my lower back leading

me to a corner booth. I sit down and look at him while he looks back at me.

"So what do you want to know?" He asks me. I have a million questions going through my head right now.

"What kind of bar is this. It doesn't look like a normal club." I hear him chuckle.

"This bar is a BDSM bar. Its where people that are in that life can come to either get a new sub or for

a sub to get a dom." I look at him confused.

"Umm what the hell is BDSM. Also dom or sub?" Matt chuckles while taking a drink.

"A sub is a submissive. A pretty much does whatever their Dominant tells them to do in the bedroom.

BDSM is basically that life style." I take another big gulp of my drink

"So your in this life style?" He nods his head at me

"Yes. I am a Dom." He has a mischief smile plays on his lips. I nod my head at him.

"I see." I look everywhere but him. I am curious about this life style.

"Phoebe I know your not part of this life. But also I see that your curious. I would like to show you

this life style." I bit my lip and look down. I don't know what to say to him.

"Umm I don't know." Matt moves over to me cupping my face to bring it up so I can look into his

eyes. His eyes are darker then before. I feel his one hand on my knee traviling up my thigh. My

breath starts picking up a little bit. He trys to go to my sex again. He can't do this in the open. I

close my legs with my hand in between my thighs. I him growl at him he brings his mouth to my

ear.

"Open your legs." He growls into my ear. I shake my head looking up into his eyes.

"We can't do this here." I whisper. I hear him let a low growl out.

"Phoebe open your legs now." I shake my head again.

"Matt I can't do this. You should know somethinga about me." Matt looks at me curious.

"Whats that?" I let out a sigh.

"I can't do this because...well because I have never done this before." He still looks at me confussed

"I know that you have never done this before but I can show you. All you need to do is tell me what

you like and I'll take care of the rest." I let out a sigh and look down again.

"That's the thing I don't know what I would like becuase... You see I am still a virgian." I don't look up

but I hear him take a breath in. I feel him pull his hand out from between my legs. I just want the floor

to eat me up. I hear a vibration in my clutch next to me. I have heard and felt it a few times now. Which

means my dad has figured out that I am not with security.

"Maybe we should go." I say without looking up. I feel him put his hand on my face to make me look

up.

"I am surprised." I look at him confused

"Surprised at what?" I see him smile at me.

"That a beautiful women like you is still a virgian. How are you still a virgian?" I shrug my shoulders

"I never found someone to swip me off my feet." I laugh while saying that.

"Well Phoebe I still like to show you this life. But it looks like we are going to have to take it slow.

Why dont we leave. You look into the life styley and see what you find we can talk about an questions

that you have for me." I smile at me and nod my head at him. He stands up putting his out for me to

take. We walk out of the club that has me curious. When I get into the car I pull my phone out and see

that I have 10 miss calls all from my dad. 5 voicemails. 5 text messages from him too. I am in deep

shit. I let out a sigh and call the one person that I can turn to. Matt gets in and sees me on the phone.

The phone rings 3 times and he picks up.

"Phoebe?" I let out a sigh.

"Teddy can I come to your house tonight. I fucked up and I don't want to go back to our parents house.

Dad is pissed and I don't want to deal with him right now." I hear Teddy letting out a sigh.

"Of course you can but you are going to have explain to me what the hell is going on. Because right

now dad is calling my phone. Text mom that your coming here to give him time to cool down."

"Thank you Teddy." I hang up the phone send a text to mom telling her that I am fine going to Teddy's

house and will be home tomorrow morning. She texts back that thank god I am ok. That its fine and

she will let dad know what is going on. That she love me. I look up at Matt and smile

"Can you take me to my brother's. My dad is pissed and if you drop me off he will rip your head off."

Matt chuckles while nodding his head. I tell him how to get to my brother's house. When we get there

he parks his car. He turns me bringing his head to mine his kiss is light. He pulls away and looks

at me with smile on his lips.

"Think about what we talked about Phoebe." Before I could answer there was tap on my window. Matt

rolls down my window. I see Teddy standing outside my door.

"Phoebe say goodnight to Matt." I look at Teddy. He looks pissed.

"Teddy what's wrong." He looks down at me glaring at me. I have seen this look before its not a good

look.

"Phoebe do as I say. Or I will pull you out of this fucking car." I nod my head. I look back at Matt who

looks pissed.

"I will call you later." He nods his head. I lean in and kiss him quickly. I step out of the car glaring at

Teddy who is glaring right back. Matt starts to drive away.

"Oh you are in so much trouble right now with dad. What the hell where you thinking?" I shrug my

shoulders and walk up to his house.

CPOV

I still can't beleive that I let Phoebe out of the house wearing what she was wearing. Ana and I had

a hug fight with Kate and Elliot there too. Kate was on Ana's side where Elliot was on my side. Finally

we agreed to do disagree. We drinks with Kate and Elliot catching up with each other. I am in my

study going over some paperwork for work. Ana is the corner with a book reading. We do this a lot

when I need to work and Ana wants to spend time she will grab a book curl up in the corner and read.

I look over at her smiling at her. She looks up and smiles at me. I look at the clock noticing that its

midnight. I have been told that Ava has ditched security. They still haven't found her yet from what

Elliot has told me she has done this so many times. I shake my head thinking about this. I know  
Teddy and Tommy left the club leaving Phoebe there. I am a little worried but its a public place so

what can happen. Just then Taylor walks into my office. Ana looks up confussed she knows he

normally knocks before coming unless something is wrong.

"Umm sir." I give him a look to say spit it out. Taylor looks uneasy.

"Taylor whats going on?" Ana ask him. Taylor looks over at her like he didn't notice that she was there.

"We lost Phoebe." I stand up while slamming my hand down on my desk.

"What the fuck do you mean you lost Phoebe?!" I scream at him.

"Sawyer checked on her telling her that Ava ditched security. Teddy left a little bit after that. When

Sawyer went back a little bit after she wasn't there." While I am listening to Taylor I am pulling out

of my phone dialing Phoebe's number. I hear it ring but go to voicemail. I hang up the phone and dial

her right away again. It goes to voicemail again I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Young lady you better call me back right away." I hang up my phone and glare at Taylor.

"How the fuck did she get away?" Taylor let out a sigh.

"You have it that the security stays outside. After he left they snuck out he thinks the side door

which since Ryan was looking for Ava. That door had no one on it." While listening to Taylor I

am texting Phoebe. As the minutes are passing I am getting more pissed off.

"What do you mean they?" I see Ana roll her eyes. I have my phone up to my ear once again

trying to get ahold of my daughter. I have tried 3 times again I have left messages 3 more times.

"Anastiasa why are you rolling your eyes." I see her sigh.

"When he says they he means her and Matt." My eyes snap up to look her. I am calling her again

I can't fucking beleive that she ditched her security.

"I swear to good Phoebe if you don't call me back right away. You are going to regreet it." I hang up

the phone running my hands through my hair.

"Hunny calm down. Maybe they went for a walk maybe to get alone time." My head snaps up again.

"They don't need alone time!" Ana jumps when I scream at her. Dial Teddy's number maybe he

knows where she went to. Just then Ana's phone vibrates. She pulls her phone out and and looks at it.

I hear her let a sigh and let her head fall back. I see her text something then put it back in her pocket

of her jeans. She looks up at me giving me a small smile.

"She is fine. She is at Teddy's to give you some time to calm down." I hear this right when Teddy picks up

"I am on my way over to your house. She ditched her security she needs to explain to me now" I hear Teddy sigh.

"Dad that won't help. Calm down for christ sakes she isn't a teenager. So if she ditches security you can't

be surpised dad. I will talk to her about ditching security. Thats for her safety but do not I repeat do come

over here." I am pissed how dare he tell me what to do.

"I don't care what you think I am coming over." I hear a frustrated sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Dad if you come over I will not answer the god dam door. Stay home you don't need to come over here."

I run my hand through my hair.

"FINE but you tell her that she better call me tomorrow. She better explain herself." I hear door open

on the other end.

"Fine dad talk to you later." he hangs up before I can answer him. Right now I am pissed off at both

my childeren. I let out frustrated sigh while running my hands through my hair.

"Taylor figure out where the hell they went and also what the fuck they were doing. I am going to bed."

I walk right past him and Ana. As I walk past I feel her grab my arm.

"Christian she only went to his house because she was afraid that you would be pissed. Take tonight

to calm down. You know it hurts her when your mad at her it rips her apart." I let out another sigh

"Fine I am going to bed. Join me." She smiles at me and nods her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

PPOV

I walk past my brother up to his house wallking into it without even stoping to see if he is following me.

I hear the door slam I know that he is mad at me to. I can handle my brother angry but not my dad.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" He screams at me. I cringe when he does that. He normally

doesn't yell at me that was dads job. I turn around and look at him.

"You don't have to yell I am right here." I state at him. I see him run his hands throuhg his hair let out

a sigh. I know he is trying to calm down so we can talk.

"Phoebe what were you thinking sneaking away from security. They are there for you safety." He looks

over at me with concern. I let out a sigh while sitting down at his breakfast bar.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Ok. All I know is that everyone gets to live where I don't get to. Christ

you get to leave without security. Teddy I have always done as I am told. I am the good child do as

dad and mom ask of me. I don't know I just once wanted to be able to do like I want without asking if

it was ok. I wanted to act like I wasn't a teenager. I think I deserve a little lean way a little trust." I have

tears running down my face now. I am so frustrated our dad treats me like I am going to break. I hear

Teddy walk toward me and hug me.

"Phoebe please don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry." I hug my brother back.

"Sorry. I am just so frustrated." I hear him chuckle.

"I know baby sister but you have to understand that we are just try to make sure nothing happens to

you?" I lean back and look at my brother.

"Teddy I know but I am a good judge to. You taught me always go with my gut. Well my gut told me that

I can trust Matt. He didn't hurt me I swear also when I told him that we should get going. He didn't fight

me all he said was where to." I see Teddy nod his head at me.

"Well that's good to hear. So please tell me where did you guys go." I sigh. I have never lied to my

brother but I couldn't tell him what I have found out tonight. He would kill Matt for thinking what he

was thinking about his baby sister.

"We drove around a bit enjoying alone time. Then he took me to a bar. Also before you ask what

bar I never saw the name Sorry." I see Teddy look at me couriously.

"Ok then. Well we better get some sleep. God knows we are going to need it when I take you to

mom and dad's tomorrow." I groan and hang my head.

"Do we have to. He is going to be so pissed." I hear him chuckle.

"Yes you see little sister. You made your bed so now your going to have to lay in it. He wanted to

come over tonight but I convinced him not to. So you see we both are in the dog house right now

with dad." I chuckle at him

"Fine. Goodnight big brother and thank you." I get up and start walking to the room that he has for

me.

"Night little sister." I shut my door. I get ready for bed I fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

CPOV

I am sitting in my study giving up on sleep. I look at the clock and notice that its 6 am. Ana will be

up soon and hopefully Phoebe will be home soon so we can talk. I am still pissed as hell at what

she did. I run my hands through my hands when I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." Taylor walks in with Sawyer right behind. Sawyer doesn't look up at me he knows that

he screwed up last night.

"Sir." I look over at Taylor.

"What do you two need?" I glaring at Sawyer.

"First I need to say I am sorry that I lost your daughter last night. It won't happen again Sir." Sawyer

finally looks up at me. I just nod my head at him.

"Ok anything else?" Taylor clears his throat.

"We tried to find out where they went and we can't figure it out sir." I now glar at him

"What the hell do you mean you can't figure it out?" I hear Taylor sigh.

"We tried tracking her phone. The tracking device seamed to be shut off sir. Even now we can't track

where she is. I know she doesn't know it's in her phone it just stop working sir." I growl at him.

"How is that." Taylor shrugs is shoulders at me.

"Barny says that there are things sold that all you have to do is have it close and it disarms it. The

thing is you need to know that there is one to do it. He thinks that maybe the software has crashed

sir because we can't even track Teddy, Tommy or Ava for that matter." I let out a sigh and run my hands

through my hair once again. Something doesn't seem right to me. How the hell does it just crash in all

their phones on the same night when my daughter and niece decide to ditch their security.

"Fine I want replacement phones for all of them with new software in them. I'll just tell them that it's a

Christmas gift. They are all up for a new phone anyways." Taylor nods his head. Sawyer is already talking

to someone on the phone. I know he is thinking am going to fire him for last night. I thought about it but

Ana told me if I did that I would be in the dog house for a very long time. So I decide that I won't but

I am going to make him think that for a little bit so this doesn't happen again.

"Anything else sir." I shake my head. They both leave my office. I lean back in my chair and let out

a frustrated sigh. Just then another knock at my door. I look at the time and see that it's 6:30 am now.

"Come in Anaistassa." I see a white handkerchief being waived in the door. I let out a chuckle at this.

"Is it safe to come in." I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"For my wife its always safe to come in." I hear her giggle as she walks into the office.

"Well thats good to know." She states while walking over to me smiling. I pull her down in my lap and

hug her.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask her while looking at her. She shakes her head. I frown when she does this.

"Well I was and then I noticed that my husband left our bed at 4:30 am. Christian couldn't you sleep?"

I shack my head at her.

"No I couldn't. I was so frustrated with Phoebe and Teddy I couldn't wind down." I run my hand through

my hair and let out a sigh.

"You know you could have worked some of that out. We could have gone to the Escala and played."

I growl at her. She is smirking at me while I run my hands up her leg.

"Well I am surprised. Also I don't think that would've been a good idea sweetie." She looks

at me confused.

"Why is that." I shake my head at her.

"I don't know if I would have hurt you." She grabs my chin making me look at her.

"You wouldn't of. I trust you not to." I look at her with awww. She always trusted me when we played

she has only used the safeword once. After that she hasn't done it since.

"God I love you." She leans in and kisses me. Just then we hear the front door open shut. I look at see

that its 7 am. About god dam time.

"The kids are here. Lets go talk to them. I mean it Christian talk not yell." I nod my head while we stand

up to leave my office.

TPOV

Phoebe and I are in my car on our way to our parents house. Or how she puts it into the lions den.

She has been fidgeting ever since we got into my car. I reach over and grab her hand.

"Hey it's going to be fine. Just talk to him don't raise your voice just talk." I see her nod and look out

the window as we drive. We pull into the drive way to our parents house. I park my car and look at her.

"Are your ready." I see her nod.

"Better get this over with. The sooner the better right?" I nod my head. We get out of the car and make

our way up to the house. We walk in without knocking figure it will give her some time to breath before

facing our dad. After shutting the door I see our parents leaving his study. He looks pissed as hell as

soon as he sees Phoebe. I see her cringe and look down while stepping back. We stand there for a

little bit no one saying anything. Dad glaring at Phoebe, Mom looking back and forth then looking at me

for help. I let out a sigh like she said better get this over with.

"How about we go into the living room." I see Phoebe nod while dashing into the living room. I walking

in behind her with mom behind me. I can hear dad letting out a sigh before entering the room. We all

sit down Phoebe and I are on one couch while mom and dad are across from us on another couch.

"Well?" I hear my dad say. Phoebe finally looks up at him she looks so scared.

"Umm I am sorry." I hear my dad's sharp in take of breath.

"Your sorry." My dad hisses at her. She looks down at her hands. I think she is crying.

"Dad." He glares at me.

"Don't dad me. She needs to explain what she was thinking." I look at Phoebe and see she is shaking.

I grab her shoulder she looks at me.

"Tell him what you told me last night." She nods her head at me.

"I know security is there for my safety. Beleive me I know. Like I told Teddy I don't know what I was

thinking ditching security. I guess I noticed that everyone else is living. While I sit here and be the

good little daughter doing as I am told. I never make a decision without asking if its ok. I feel like I

am not living. I don't want to be treated like a teenager anymore. I think I have earned a little bit of

trust don't you? I mean come on I have never really done anything that you don't approve of. I get your

pissed that I ditched security but all I saw was everyone having alone time with their person and here

I am with a chaperone. I felt like I was in highschool all over again. We didn't do anything all we did

was drive around and then stopped for a drink." I am proud of my little sister she stood up to our dad.

She has never told him how she felt before. I look over at my dad and see that he is about to explode.

"You talk about wanting trust but what you did last night shows me that I can't trust you. You say you

don't want to be treated like a teenager well they stop acting like one. I also want to know what bar

you went to." Dad is pacing the room now. I can't beleive my dad right now. I see mom glaring at him

too.

"I didn't see the name of the bar. Also before you ask I don't know where it was I wasn't paying attention

when we were driving. Also for your informantion I don't act like a fucking teenager. Last night was the

fist time that I stepped out of the lines that you have set for us. I am the most behaved kid out of Teddy,

Ava and Tommy so don't you dear sit there and tell me that I act like a teenager because I don't." My

dad has stop pacing and is glaring at her.

"Why don't we just breath." I say knowing this isn't going to end well. He now is glaring at me. Well thats

just great now I am going to get yelled at.

"Teddy stay out of this." He growls at me.

"No dad. I won't stay out of this. She is trying to tell you how she feels why she did it. All you are doing

is dismissing her feelings. Your acting like your talking to a employe." I stand and glare at my dad.

"I am not dismissing her feelings. i am trying to get through her head that what she did won't be

acceptable." I grow at him.

"By telling her that she is acting like a teenager and that you can't trust her. Come on dad your

making her feel like shit. You know what you think of her matters to her. Your crushing her saying

that to her." I am standing toe to toe with my dad.

"Teddy. I am not happy with you either." I scuff at him.

"Why because I told you what to do last night." He looks like he is about to blow

"Yes!" We are now nose to nose.

"ENOUGH!" My mom screams. We all look at her surprised.

"Yes what she did wasn't right. She said she was sorry. She is right though you never give her

her slack. She has never until last night done anything to make us not trust her. She isn't a

teenager so we need to start giving her some room. You young lady will not do what you did last

night ever again. I get you want alone time with Matt. So Christina guess what she will get it. She

is a young adult. In a relationship so we are letting her have it ok." I can't beleive that my mom is

laying down the law. I look over at dad waiting to see what he going to say. Phoebe is looking down

at the ground not looking up at all.

"FINE." I dad says he storms out of the room. My mom looks at me and then Phoebe.

"Young lady do you understand. You will have security with you at all time but they will give you

privacy. Don't make me regriet this." Phoebe looks up at mom nodding her head.

"Yes mom." Mom smiles at her.

"Well then lets have breakfast then." We all walk out and to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

APOV

I walk into the kitchen with my childeren. I look at them when they sit down at the breakfast bar.

Teddy is trying to cheer up Phoebe. I know that the way her dad talked to her killed her. She never

liked when her dad and her fought.

"Hi Ana. What can I get you guys to eat?" Gail asks while walking into the kitchen.

"How about eggs, bacon and sausage." She smiles and starts making are breakfast.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Teddy shrugs his shoulders. While Phoebe doesn't even

answer me she just keeps looking.

"Well we can go shopping Phoebe if you would like." She shrugs at me. I could kill my husband

right now. He knew that this was going to kill her but of course he doesn't care because if he isn't

happy then no one is. I sigh at her.

"Hunny give him a day to cool down. Things will blow over. He just still sees you as his little girl

its hard to let you go ok." I see her look up at me when I say this. She has tears in her eyes.

"I know mom but you know that he is going to freeze me out until then." I smile sadly at her.

"I'll talk to him." I see her shake her head at me.

"No mom like Teddy said to me. I made my bed now I need to lay in it. I'll go ask dad if he would

like to join us." With that she stands up and heads to Christian's study. I look over to Teddy and

sigh. He looks pissed.

PPOV

I leave the kitchen head down the hallway to my dad's study. I stop right outside his door and let

out a breath before I knock on his door.

"Come in." I hear him say. I let out another breath before opening the door. I see my dad looking

out his window. He doesn't turn around when I walk in. I look around his office. I remember when

I was a little girl I use to grab a book and sit in here reading while he worked. I loved those times

with my dad. He would work and I would read. Every once in awhile I look at him and he would be

smiling at me. Now my dad doesn't even turn around to see who walked into his study.

"Daddy." I say softly. Like I am talking to a danger animal.

"Phoebe." Once again he doesn't even turn around to look at me. It hurts normally when he hears

my voice he would turn around and smile at me.

"Breakfast is almost done. Will you be joining us?" I see him let out a sigh before turn around. I see

that his eyes are cold not warm like he normally is with me.

"No Phoebe I am not hungry." With that he turns around look out his window again.

"Dad come on you hate it when we miss meals. I know you don't like missing meals if you can

avoid it." I hear him sigh agian but he doesn't turn around.

"Phoebe I told you I am not hungry." I let out a sigh too.

"Dad. Please don't be like this. I get your mad and that you want to punish me but please don't

do this." With that he turns around looking at me coldly again.

"Do what Phoebe please tell me what I am doing?" He growls at me. I step back so my back is

against the door. He has never talked to me like this before.

"Your freezing me out. You aren't going to eat with us because your mad at me. Its not fair dad

I know that I screwed up but I don't deserve this." I see him run his hands through his hair.

"You don't deserve this. Phoebe I am not mad I am pissed right now. I like to be left alone now."

With that he turns around to look out his window.

"Why are you so pissed. Teddy doesn't have security with him all the time. It's not we did anything."

He turns around again and glares at me.

"Why am I pissed. Well lets see Phoebe let me tell you why. I have a daughter that has no regaurd

for anyone but herself. I have never thought that you were selfish but I guess I was wrong. What you

did last night showed me that I can't trust you any more. As for that you guys didn't do anything last

night well guess what I don't beleive you because I can't trust what is coming out of you mouth right

now. I can say one thing is for once in my life I am disappointed in you. Now can you please leave and

have breakfast with your brother and mother." I have tears running down my face. He has never told

me that he was disappointed in me ever. Also hearing he can't trust me hurts me even more.

"Well I guess with you feeling this way I'll leave." He still is stairing at me coldly. His face never

soften once while he watches me cry. I turn around open the door and quickly shut it behind me

before the sob exscapes my mouth. I go upstairs to my room and pack my bag. I can't stay here not

right now. I grab my back and walk down the stairs and right out the door. I see sawyer standing by

the SUV of my dads looking at the tire. Whe he hears the door shut he looks up at me.

"Phoebe are you alright?" I shake me head and wipe my tears off my face.

"No Sawyer I am not. I going back to my dorm room. I'll drive my car can you please fallow." He nods

his head. I get into my car and pull away from my parents house.

TPOV

I hear a door close and hear what sounds like crying. Well that didn't go to well. I go to stand up but

my mom stops me.

"Let her pull herself together you know she doesn't like when we see her cry." I nod my head and sit

back down. After a few minutes we hear the front door open and close. With that I get up walk to the

front door. I open it to see Phoebe putting her bag in the car while she gets in and drives away. With

that I slam the front door and walk to my dad's office. I don't even knock I just walk into his office.

"Phoebe I told you that I wanted to be left alone." I let out a laugh.

"Oh don't worry dad. You won't have to worry about Phoebe she just left with her bag. What the hell

did you do?" He snaps his head back and walks over to his desk. He picks up his phone. I grab it and

slam it back down.

"Don't worry Sawyer is fallowing her. She made sure that he was behind her before she pulled out of the

drive way. So once again what the hell did you do to my sister?" I growl at my dad. He is glaring

at me when I ask him.

"What is going on. Where did Phoebe go?" I hear my mom ask from the door.

"Phoebe left with a bag. I am just asking dad what he did." My dad is still glaring at me.

"Christian what did you do?" I hear my mom whisper at him.

"We talked." Christian stated. I see my mom come walking up so now she is standing right in front of him.

"What did you say to her. Don't you dear lie either or sugar coat it. Because I will talk to my daughter

after this. To make sure that she is ok." I my mom looks pissed as hell.

"I told her that she for once in my life that she disappointed me. That I could trust her." I hear my mom

gasp at him.

"So your crush her. Thats what you did. Wow dad way to kick her while she is down. She was hurting

and came in here to make the first move. She knew that you were mad but she still came in here to

talk to you. All you had to was a give a little to let her know that would get over it sooner or later. But

no you had to crush her. Now she left going god knows where. Oh I forgot you'll just call Sawyer to

find out." My dad is now glaring at me.

"Stay out of this Teddy." He growls at me.

"No I won't stand by and watch you crush my sister because she did one mistake." My dad slams

his fist down on the desk.

"Teddy you will stay out of this. This is between your sister and me." I glare right back at my dad.

"You see dad. I love my little sister. So it is my business." I yell at him.

"Teddy so help me god. Leave it alone." I throw my hands up.

"You know what dad. Have it your way but I swear to god if you crush her more I will hurt you. I

don't care if your my dad." With that I kiss my mother on the temple and leave. I walk to the front

door when I leave I slam it behind me.

APOV

I can't believe what I just heard. I can't believe that he would say that to her. He knows that what

he says Phoebe takes to heart. I hear my son slam the front door shut. I look up at my husband he

looks lost.

"Christian how could you." I see him run his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ana I am sorry ok. She asked me why I was mad. So I told her. She asked so I told her." He

steps toward me and I step back. I see the hurt in his eyes when I do that.

"You know what you say to hear she takes to heart. So tell her that you don't trust her and are

disappointed at her. You knew that would crush her. You wanted her to feel like you feel. You

were punishing her when you told me that you wouldn't. God Christian you better fix this." I turn

to walk away.

"Ana." I hear him whisper. I hear the pain in his voice. I turn around and glare at him.

"Christian don't. Right now I am disappointed in you. I am going to call our daughter and make

sure that she is ok. You will leave her alone until tomorrow. Everyone needs to just a day away

from each other." With that I turn around leaving my husband's office. I pull my phone out I dail

my daughter but it goes to voicemail right away. I call another number and wait.

"Mrs. Grey." I smile

"Sawyer where is my daughter and is she ok?"

"She is ok physically but she was crying when we left. She went to her dorm. I will stay with her

until she leaves. She told me that she won't leave for the rest of the day." I sigh at this.

"Sawyer thank you." I hear movement behind me. I see Christian standing there.

"Where is she?" I shake my head.

"She went back to her dorm room. We should eat Christian." I walk past him to the kitchen. I hear

him sigh and fallow me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

PPOV

I walk into my dorm room drained. I throw my bag on the floor and flop down on my bed. I let out

a frustrated sigh. I still can't believe how my dad acted toward me today. It was like he hated me

like I wasn't his little girl any more. I shut my phone off when I was in my car. I told Sawyer that

I won't leave for the rest of the day. I pick my bag up again and pull my phone out and turn it back

on. I see I have 2 voicemails. I listen to the first one.

"_Phoebe it's Teddy. I know you dont want to talk right now but please text me or call. Just to let _

_me know that your ok. I love you little sis."_

I sigh at his voicemail. I should text him to let him know that yes I am fine. I listen to my second

one.

"_Hey Phoebe its Matt. I am just calling to see how your doing today. I hope everything is ok. Call_

_me when you can._" I smile my first smile of the day when I hear his voice. I hang up on the voicemail.

I text Teddy and let him know that I am fine. When I am done texting Teddy I call Matt.

"Hey Phoebe. How are you doing?" I smile again.

"Doing better now that I am talking to you." I hear a chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"That bad." I let out a sigh.

"Yes that bad. Can you come over." I hear a sigh.

"Phoebe I think your dad would kill me." I laugh at him

"I am at my dorm room. I could stay there. Do you know how to get here?"

"Yes but what your dorm room number?"

"Its 201." I hear the door open and close on the other end of the line.

"Ok I'll see you in about 20 mins.

~20 mins later~

I hear a knock at my door. I had text sawyer telling him that Matt was coming over and that we might

leave or not but I would let him know if we do. I open the door and see Matt leaning against the door

frame with a smirk on his face.

"Phoebe." The way he says my name. It goes to my core.

"Matt." I say breathless. He leans in and kiss me. The kiss goes from soft and sweet to passion. He

pushes my back into my room. He shuts the door and I hear the door lock. He never breaks the kiss

once. My hands go around his neck pulling him close. I feel his hands go to my waist and pull me close

to him. We pull apart when we need air.

"Hi." He says while smiling down at me.

"Hi." I say back. I notice that he has a back on his back. I look at him confused.

"Well I figured that you haven't had time to look into what we talk about last night. So I brought some

stuff that you can look at. I know your going to have questions so I figured since we are alone that we

can do it." I nod my head at him. We sit down on my bed. He pulls his laptop out of his bag fist. He

turns it on and pulls up a website and gives it to me.

CPOV

I know that I fucked up today. I am sitting on the breakfast island with my wife. She hasn't really

spoking to me since we sat down. I know she is pissed at me which she has every right to be. I

wish I could go back and take back what I have said to my daughter. I am on my phone. I ordered

some flowers for Phoebe. I know that won't undo what I did to her but its a step.

"What are you doing?" I look over to Anastasia give her a weak smile.

"I am having flowers sent over to Phoebe. I know it won't fix this but its a step in the right direction."

I see her nod her head at me.

"Yes it is. But you know that money isn't going to fix this. You know Phoebe isn't that kind of girl."

I grimce when she says that because my words are ringing in my ear.

"What?" I hang my head when she asks that.

"I told Phoebe I thought she wasn't a selfish person but I was wrong to believe that." I hear her gasp.

"Christian how could you." I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I screwed up ok. I don't know why I said it. I was just so mad. You were right I wanted to make her

feel like I was feeling. I am trying to fix this ok."

"Give her time she will come around. It might not be the same. You hurt her. Sawyer said she was

crying hard when she left here." I hang my head again. I love my relationship with my daughter and

I go and fuck it up. Just then my phone vibrates. It's a message from Sawyer tell me that Matt is at

her dorm. That he had a back pack with him. I getting angry again.

"What's wrong?" I look at Anastasia.

"Sawyer texted saying that Matt is at Phoebe's dorm. He had a back pack with him." I stand up about

to get in my car to go talk to her. I feel Anastasia grab my arm.

"You are not going to go over there. You need to show her that you trust her again. So what he brought

a back pack with him. Maybe he brought something over for them to do. Prove to her that you are

trusting her ok." I nod my head at her.

"Ok I am not going to like this. but your right I need to show her that I trust her." Anastasia stands

up and kiss me on the lips.

"There is hope for you yet." I chuckled at her.

"Maybe there is. How about we go sail today its a great day out." She nods her head.

"Oh just so you know I am still upset with you." She states while walking away from her. I chuckle

while shaking my head at her. I fallow her out of the kitchen. I have the two women in my life that

I love mad at me right now I need to fix this.

PPOV

I am going over the website that Matt has pulled up for me for the last hour. I watched some of

videos that were on the site. Some of the stuff turned me on and some I quickly stopped. I let

out a sigh and look over to him. He looks up for a book that he is reading.

"Well." I give him a weak smile.

"I don't know Matt. Some things are intreging something are just scary." I hear him chuckle

"I get that. We figure out what you don't want and not do it. The stuff that intrests you we will try.

You have the power here not me." I nod my head.

"Matt how will I know what I like when I am still a virgin?" I see him grin at me.

"Well you know we can change that." He grabs his laptop and puts it on my desk next to the foot

of my bed. He turns around and starts crawling up my body until his body is covering mine. He starts

kissing my neck while his hand goes under my shirt. He hand goes to my boob and starts messaging

it over my bra. I let out a moan.

"Sooo...y..you want tttooo..change this now?" I feel his mouth go up my neck to my ear. When he gets

there he nips at my ear.

"Why not?" He pushes his erection into my core. I let out a moan again and grind up into him.

"If you don't want to Phoebe we can stop." He stops and looks at me. I smile and him and shake my head

at him.

"No its fine. Just don't go to rough on me." He smiles and kisses my softly.

"Phoebe. I am going to be nice to you. What you saw in the videos is later when your use to sex." I

smile at him. I let go of his neck and go to my shirt and pull it over my head.

"Ok then." With that he slams his lips into my mine. The kiss is full of passion. His hands are all over

my body. I pull his shirt over his head. He reaches under my back and unclips my bra. His mouth

pulls away from mine. He starts kissing down my jaw down my neck. He kisses my shoulder and

continues down to my breast. He takes my nipple into his mouth and starts sucking on it. His other

hand is messaging my other breast. He is pinching my other nipple in his fingers. I moan and arch

my back. My hand is in his hair pulling at it my other hand is gripping the sheets.

"Ohhh god Matt." I moan I can feel him smile against my nipple. He lets go of my nipple but right

to the other one. He starts bitting this one with his teeth. I feel his other hand slid down to my pants.

He unbuttons his pants and slids his hand into my pants. I feel his finger playing with my clit. He

rubs it softly I start rocking my hips into his hands. I feel his finger slide into my folds. His fingers

go in and out of me slowly. I feel him push his thumb into my clit. I scream out some what and

throw my head back. I feel a second finger slid into my flesh. He starts pumping his fingers in and

out of me. I can feel a tingling starting at my feet and run up my legs. I feel and explosing go through

my body.

"MATT!" I scream out as my body starts to shake. My back arches up and my head throws back.

I feel him slowly kiss his way up to my mouth. He lightly kiss me.

"How was that." I smile up at him.

"Mmmm." He smiles at me. I feel him get up. I frown a little at him.

"Sweetie I need to get comfortable." I see him pull down his pants and underwear. I see his dick

spring free. I cant believe his size. He smiles down at me while. He slides my pants and panties

off me. I see him reach down to his pants and pulls something out of his pocket. I see its a condom

he puts it on the bed side table. He lay down on top of me. He starts lightly kissing my neck my face

and finally my lips. Its soft and caring kiss. He pulls away and looks at me.

"Are you sure we can stop?" I look up at him. I nod up at him. He reaches over to and grabs the condom.

He rips open the package and puts it on. He once again lay on top of me with his penis at my entrance.

He looks at me like searching my eyes for something.

"Matt I am sure." He nods his head.

"Ok. Its going to hurt a first. I promise you it will get better. Tell me to stop if its to much." I smile at him

"Ok." With that he slowly slides into me. He gets to a point but stops. He leans down and kisses me.

While he does this I feel him push into me all the way. I feel a sharp pain. I scream into his mouth. He

stops moving and looks down at me. I look up at him I move my hips a little bit and the pain isnt as much.

"Are you ok?" I nod my head.

"Ok I am going to move again." He slowly pulls out of me and pushes back into me slowly. The pain is

still there but it is slowly going away with every stroke that he makes. Its replaced with pleasure that

I have felt only two time and they are both with him.

"God Phoebe your so tight." He moans into my ear. I start moving my hips with the pace that he set.

My hands are running up and down his back. His one hand is on my waist while the other one is by

my head. I start feeling that feeling again.

"Matt, Please...Oh god please go faster." He starts picking up his pace. He starts slamming in me with

long hard strokes. I rack my nails down his back when he does this.

"Oh god...OH MY GOD...Right there Matt I am almost there." He brings his mouth back up to my ear.

"God Phoebe. I can feel your almost there. Let go let me hear you scream my name." He nips my ear

lobe will slamming into me harder. Thats what I needed I throw my head back and dig my nails into his

back.

"MAAATTTT!" I scream out. I feel him pump into me a few more times. I feel his body stiffing under

my fingers.

"PPPHHHOOEBBE!" He screams out. He goes limp on top of me. We are both breathing hard.

I am running my hands through his hair. I feel him pull himself out of me and lay next to me. He

brings me into his chest. I feel him run his hand up and down my back.

"Are you ok." I snuggle my head into his chest.

"I am fine. Now I know why everyone is doing it." I say giggling. I hear him chuckle to.

"So I take it you like it?" I look up at him finally. I smile at him.

"Yes I did. Thank you for being so gentle with me." He smiles and kisses my forhead. I yawn while

he does that.

"Why am I so tired." He chuckles again.

"Its normal for you to get tired after sex." I snuggle into his chest again.

"Sleep Phoebe will talk when you wake up." I nod my head. I notice that there is still sun outside

when I give into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I haven't update in a long time. I had some stuff come up in my life and this took a back seat to everything. I promise to update very soon. **

**PPOV**

Phoebe woke up to a knock at the door. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was 6 pm. She moved Matt's off her waist and slowly got out of bed. She noticed that she was a little sore. She grabbed her robe and walked to her door. She opened it up a crack to see Sawyer at the door.

"Hey Sawyer what can I do for you?" She noticed him looking her up and down.

"Umm, here you go." She noticed that he was holding lilies in his hand.

"Oh thanks. Who are they from and why are you delivering them?" Sawyer shuffled on his feet.

"Well you're dad sent them over. The reason being is because I was told to give you a message to. He knows that sending flowers won't fix things but he is truly sorry for what he said to you." I looked at the flowers he sent my favorite. She wasn't surprised that he sent them though.

"Well tell him back that sending his security to see what I am doing while sending me a message isn't going to help. Also he is right sending me flowers isn't going to fix anything because him throwing money at me is just going to piss me off more." Sawyer let out a sigh.

"May I speak freely?" I look at him curiously.

"You may." He let out another breath.

"He didn't send me to see what you're doing. He actually told me not to tell him on anything that I see when I get here. That he trust you to use you're head. He really is sorry Phoebe you're mom and brother basically showed him what an ass he was. You have to take in concentration that you are his only daughter and watching you grow into a beautiful young women is hard on him. He isn't ready to let you go. Also you're dad can be an idiot some time." I let out a small laugh at that.

"Umm could not let him know I called him that." I let out another laugh. Sawyer always knew how to make her feel better.

"Only if you don't tell him that I open the door in just my robe." Sawyer smiled and nodded.

"Please tell me if you did that you used protection." I blush at this.

"If I did and I am not saying that I did. I would use protection. Because god knows if I came up to my dad before I graduate college saying hey dad I am pregnant. The guy that got me pregnant would be dead. So I guess this is going to be our little secret?" Sawyer laughed at me.

"Ummm one of many. Do me a favor though. Let this Matt guy know that you are like my little girl too so if he hurts you that not only would he have to worry about your dad and brother he would have to add me to the list." I smile at him with tears in my eyes. I see him like my second dad. He has been my personal security since I was 16.

"Thanks Sawyer. I will let him know." He nods his head and walks away. I shut the door turn and go to the kitchen to the sink to put the flowers in a vase. While I am doing that I feel a pair of arms go around my waist.

"I woke up and you're were gone." I hear Matt say in to my ear while nipping at it.

"Sawyer was at the door deliver some flowers." I hear Matt take in a deep breath.

"You answered in that." I turn around in his arms to look at him.

"Yes. Also don't worry he won't say anything. He just asked if I used protection. That were I told him I wasn't dumb." I see the scared look in his eyes at this.

"Are you sure?" I chuckle at him when he asks this.

"Yes I am. One this isn't the first secret that he has hidden from my dad. My dad thinks that I first got drunk when I was 18 but really I got drunk when I was just about to turn 17. He told my dad I was staying at a friends house. Took me back to his place and let me sleep it off. The next day he yelled at me which let me tell you wasn't fun with a hangover. Then took me back home never tell anyone about it. We have been doing that ever since. If it won't hurt me or make me in danger he doesn't see the need to tell my dad or Taylor. He sees it as I am growing up. He wants me to have some kind of normal in my life which is hard with my dad being who he is. Two Sawyer is like my second dad so he lets me breath. Oh he told me to tell you that if you hurt me in any way that he will hurt you too." I say to him with a giggle.

"Well then that's good to know." He let out a little chuckle. He leans and lightly kisses me on the lips.

"So how are you feeling?" I smile up at him.

"A little sore but ok." He smiles down at me.

"Thats good. Well is Sawyer going to follow us around?" I nod at him.

"Why do you ask?" He lets out a sigh.

"I was thinking of taking you to my place so I can show you something." I look at him curiously.

"He will follow then report to Taylor where I am at. Who will then tell my dad where I am. Then we will figure out if my dad likes it or not by him coming to your place breaking down the door." I say with a giggle.

"Well then. Lets see what happens shall we." I nod my head and grab my phone to send a text to Sawyer tell him that we're going to Matt's place. We get dressed and leave to his place.

**CPOV**

Anastasia and I got back from sailing an hour ago. We went into my office because there is some work that I need to get done. Anastasia grabbed the book that she is reading at the time. I got the message from Sawyer what Phoebe said to him. I chuckle at what he told me she said I am not surprised that she said that.

"What are you smiling about over there?" I hear Anastasia ask me.

"What our daughter said to me." She looks up from her book with a smirk.

"What did she say." I chuckle.

"She said that throwing money at her will piss her off more. Also that send flowers won't fix the problem." I hear a chuckle from my wife.

"Why are you laughing?" She shakes her head at me.

"I told you so." I look over at her and smile at her.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" I see her nod her head at me .

"Yes I am." Just then I hear my phone vibrate again. I pick it up and look at it. My anger starts to rise when I read the message from Taylor.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" I look at her. Normally I calm down when I look at her but I didn't. I get up and start pacing.

"Phoebe and Matt are going over to his place." I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Honey they are in a relationship and sometimes she will go over to his place. I know right now you want to go over there and take her out of his place. You need to show her that you trust her ok. So what we are going to do is get something to eat. And after that if you're still antsy guess what we can do?" She gets up and starts walking toward me slowly.

"Go over to his place and pull her out of there." She chuckles shaking her head while running her hands up my chest.

"No we can go to Escala and let off some steam." I growl at her while leaning down and kissing her hard. When we pull apart she is panting.

"How about we skip dinner and just go let off steam. We can eat later because I am not hungry for food right now." She lets out a small giggle and nods her head.


End file.
